Code Lyoko: The fall of man and the rising of Maya
by zane of bones
Summary: Two years have passed since gang defeated Xana life went back to normal as they all entered the 12 grade.  With no more Xana attacks and Lyoko trips the gang pursued a normal teenage life but all was not well for a storm wason its way By the name of maya.


Code lyoko: The Fall of Man/Maya Rising

Two years have passed since gang defeated Xana life went back to normal as they all entered the 12 grade. With no more Xana attacks and Lyoko trips the gang pursued a normal teenage life but all was not well for a ghost from their past was on its way to rear its ugly head once more. With undying hatred and a desire of finishing what was started those years ago. The lyoko warriors won't be ready but once again they have to stand to the order to save the world but a new girl name Maya might have something to say about that. And once again a new chapter has unfolded for earth and the lyoko warriors.

In a deep dark abyss laid a broken specter of Xana. This realm was known as the digital hell. This place is where all corrupted files and programs alike go once they are destroyed or fell into the digital sea of lyoko.

In the darkness came a voice of broken anger."Damn these mortals for doing this to me". "I was a perfect entity I was unstoppable until these wretched brats came along and defeated my every plan of world conquest now look at me now broken and obsolete ". "Atlas I shall have sweet revenge for this isn't over as long as I can process thought I shall prosper". "They haven't beaten me just yet even though I'm weak I can still get them ill make sure those who put me here suffer a pain like no other before having come to a bitter end they shall all know death but that will have to wait ".

AS Xana begin to scream in agony his power active a tower separated from lyoko. His voice of pure anger and hatred filled the void and a few simple words were muttered before losing power."Awaken Maya and incite your purpose".

A girl with black hair and pink streak running down appeared in a ball of data in front of XANA. When the young girl exited the ball she was naked and Xana covered her with a girlish assassin outfit that made her powerful and gifted with deadly skills. Arise yelled XANA and the girl did as she was told. "Yes master". Replied the girl who resembled Aelita but who appeared as her opposite but was distantly different in certain features. "Listen carefully child your name is Maya Anax. Your mission is to live life on earth kill Jeremy and the others". "You must not kill Aelita but bring her back here. Take out the Jeremy first he are only main problem afterward the other will simply be lambs to the slaughter". "But first u must befriend everyone I will let u know when the time to strike is to come but for now you're a simple human attending this school".

XANA specter enters Maya as her second sprit. He sat on the side lines and watch as his plan came fourth. "Maya we shall rule the world once we killed the Lyoko warriors and acquire Aelita I shall be freed from u and we shall rule humanity."

Maya floated away from the void and dived into the digital sea and exited lyoko. "Master what are the plans? Shall I become close with my sister and her friends and gain their trust then set them up or kill them all together in one try". "If u wish but I prefer u wait it out."

In a blink of an eye Maya was transported to earth in front of kadic academy.

Afterwards a email and was sent to principle with the new student record and a money order to cover expensive for her school stay all thanks to XANA skills.

"Huh so it done master well shall I begin moving on my mission". Maya walks toward the main ground of the campus where see seen 5 students chatting. She walks over to them and introduces herself. "Hi my name is Maya Anax I'm the new student what your names are. I'm Jeremy, he Odd, she Yumi, he Ulrich, and she Aelita". Just then a sharp pain ran in her head as XANA voice echo these are your targets my child dispose of Jeremy first". They group gave her a warm welcome and came to find she would be rooming with Aelita. Perfect mutter Maya as she walks with the girls. She cute said odd as he watches her walk away."Hey you guys doesn't she remind u of Aelita and what with the last name Anax weird don't u think said Ulrich."

"SO Yumi what with the boy's u know they look cute but like they carry a deep secret u as well. Well Maya there weird but there not a crazy as u think and no they not hiding nothing neither aim I were just your regular run of the mill students. Since it a Saturday let do some girl things implied Yumi… Cool said Aelita."  
>The girls all went shopping as XANA plotted his next move silently in Maya mind.<p>

Back at school Jeremy and odd were eating lunch when sissy came to their table looking for Ulrich. "Oh Ulrich my love where are u hiding I have something to show u. Well no wonder he hiding u want him for something odd said with a smirk on his face. Oh who ask u big nose freak. Well I'm happy to be a big nose freak then a girl that can't take a hint." Jeremy laughs in silence as sissy walk away in a fury. "Cool moves Romeo all ways got the girls on the run said Ulrich hiding under the table. Well u knowing me I'm an honest joker if I began to lie I have no moral and a man without morals well let's just say it not cool laughs odd. Damn Odd stop trying to be a show off yelled Ulrich." "Well Ulrich the coast is clear called Jeremy. Thanks guys but I kind of fell bad maybe she wasn't trying to flirt with me. Sissy noting flirting with u is like Xana not trying to kill us there both relentless maybe they related laugh Odd."After lunch everyone went their own ways. Odd went to the skate park to practice his skateboarding Ulrich went to his room as Jeremy headed for the library to study for his college entry exam. Deep in his studying the super scanner detect an activated tower. "Huh that's weird why is the super scan going off we shut down the super computer years ago maybe this laptop on the fritz's." Jeremy runs off campus and heads to the factory as fast as he could but on his way there he ran pass Yumi, Aelita and Maya. He gave a quick look of great worry towards Yumi and Aelita. He got toward the factory as his laptop beep even louder as if he was in front of a tower but it wasn't. Jeremy quickly ran toward the ladder and headed for the power room. He quickly turns on the super computer and then head for the control center. Jeremy hop in his old chair and pick up his old head set which was covered in dust and sat back as the computer warmed up. Back on campus stood the girls who were still in shock. "I wonder what was wrong with Jeremy he seem very shock like when was dealing with XANA. He headed for the factory which surprising since we haven't been there for 2 years sigh Yumi." "Maybe I should check on him said Aelita. No said Yumi let go tell the boys first. Well Maya we have to go right now but we'll see u for dinner but before she could finish Maya was already gone. Weird said Aelita well let's get the boys." Back in the factory Jeremy was hard at work when he notice that a tower out of lyoko sectors was activated and that somehow Xana was behind this. As he continue look thru files Jeremy found that something has escape the void and left lyoko. "How can this be we killed Xana… How can a tower be active if we shut off the super computer unless there was hidden on that we never know of. Come on Jeremy think…. A new girl appears form nowhere who resembles Aelita with a weird last name and a tower has become activated it must be linked together but how… Maya Anax who are u and why these thing are happen one after the other. Jeremy type here name up in the school records and found out she was from some made up place. It seems she an orphan. Very interesting this name Anax is as Jeremy mutter to himself then he type her name on the computer and read her name over and over just then a idea pop in his head. "What is u hiding Maya huh wait a second the name Anax isn't a real last name… oh my god Anax spelt backwards is Xana. It true Xana is back I have to tell the others."

"Clap clap so it seems u figure me out Jeremy to bad no one will know of your discovery until it too late." "Why is that Maya oops I mean Xana said Jeremy as he turned to Maya." "How dumb can u be I'm starting to wonder how u beat my master. This is the end for u Jeremy u will die here." "Maya don't do as he says he only using u for his plans once he done with u he will dispose of u. cant u see that." Maya drew here blade and went for Jeremy. Before Maya had come he activated a code on the super computer that leaves a video diary including all footage filmed from the surveillance camera and the plans of using the scanners and supercomputer. Jeremy did all this in fear of the worst and boy did it come in hand just then Maya ran towards him. No screamed Jeremy just then she stab him in the heart and the mark of Xana came from her eyes and she laughs with great evil over the victory she accomplish. Xana voice came deep from within her "this is it the pieces are falling in place with out there tech boy they can't stop the impending doom that awaits this world 1 down. 4 left now we get Aelita. No we shall wait she bound to come here once Jeremy doesn't come back. Maya drag Jeremy crops to the scanner room and left a blood trail for Aelita to follow once she see that she would follow it to the end.

5 Hours has passed since Maya killed Jeremy and tension where running high back at the dorms. "Yumi have u tried calling Jeremy." "Yeah like five times Aelita but still no answer." "I'm worried Yumi I'm go check up on him." Odd and Yumi looked at Aelita as she walk out the door. Yumi turned to Odd "you should follow her in case she needs help." "Good thinking be back soon watch kiwi for me." Aelita ran off at a great speed and was at the sewer entrance in a flash. She opens the lid and climbed down and went for her scooter and zip off to the factory. Odd was right behind her but still was further back. Aelita arrived at the factory and ran to the elevator she got to the command room and saw the mess of blood everywhere. She screamed at the top of her lungs" Jeremy where are u Jeremy this isn't funny where are u. She slowly begins to approach the computer screen she look and seen that a scanner clock countdown had begin and only 2 mins where left. "What going on Jeremy are u pulling a prank cause it isn't the right time for this. " I should go see what going on at scanner room." Aelita climbed the ladder down and seen 2 open scanner pod and she jump down off the ladder and walks around only to see Maya holding what appears to be a Jeremy body. "Maya what are u doing here and what happen to him' Just then Xana voice cried out from maya yelling "nothing really I just killed him is all but I have other plans for u princess. "You killed him Xana but u were dead it no way u did it. "No my dear I was crippled and that why I need u." "I will never help a heartless monster like u." "You seemed to be confused I wasn't asking I was demanding. It seem time is all most up everything will be explain in sector5". Just as they was talking Odd made it to the command room and seen blood everywhere he went to the screen and seen a video link appearing. Odd open the link and seen how Maya came and killed Jeremy and what she did with the body. Odd could not believe his eyes. As he continues to watch his attention was directed to the other screen as the video of the scanner room was taping he watch as Maya throw Jeremy body to the floor then he look and seen Aelita grip by fear as Maya kicked her into the scanner. Odd punch the key board just then the timer went off and Aelita was on her way to Lyoko just then Maya enter the other scanner and in flash they both was in lyoko. Terrified odd cried really loud and begin to scream" no it can't be Jeremy dead and Aelita is being held capture by Maya in lyoko what can possibly get worse." He fled the factory to the dorm and tells Ulrich and Yumi the grave news. Yumi, Ulrich and odd cried for a short while then try head to the factory to save Aelita and gather Jeremy body. But due to curfew they weren't allowed to leave so they all tried to go to sleep and earlier in the Moring they would break for the factory. Back on lyoko Maya had Aelita trap by monsters. "Now Aelita the reason I brought u here was for u to free my code that keep me apart of lyoko. You're the only one that can do so. "What makes you think I do such a thing yelled Aelita. "Cause if u don't I will go back to earth and torture all your friends and then kill them slowly. But if u does it I won't kill u and ill imprison u with your father. "You know where he is." Why yes how would not I was the one who imprison him. "Urge I will do it if it means I can see my father." " Now you'll will see my point and when u doing this no funny business or I will instruct Maya to kill u for she is your older sister who ten time stronger. But do to Franz she was not able to make sure no one but u could control everything around Lyoko. "She is my sister." _"In a way yes your father did design her I just made improvements. Aelita walk_ off toward a black lit tower which seems to be the entrance to the void. Maya followed by closely with her sword in hand. Aelita thought to herself as she passed thru the tower. She activated her wings and flew to the command post that was covered in a firewall that only Aelita could enter. Maya with abilities stronger then her sister grew black angel wings and hovered over the void. As Aelita hack the codes of Xana she secretly set a message back home explain everything and how to get access of Lyoko if needed. After 15 minutes of typing she had delete every code bounding Xana from lyoko and Maya. Aelita walk out of the command post and she saw Maya floating with a person. Xana Voice came back "so it done I'm free completely from this hell hole and as promise your father, Daddy yelled Aelita. "Catch" Maya drop Franz and Aelita flew and caught him and drop him on a platform. With great anger she flew toward Maya and throw a lots energy fields at her I hit her but Maya flew around and slash Aelita with great power and Aelita flew down "foolish little sister did u think u can hurt me. You don't comprehend the power I control I'm Xana living form he can't be stop with me by his side. Tell our father I said thank for making such a fool as you hope u to have fun together rotting in here forever." "Don't do his bidding sister he only going to use u then when his needs are meet he will kill u like he did his last host. Xana voice returned and screamed hush u mouth girl I have things to do and I won't allow u to corrupt Maya mind so Next stop Frances air force base. Maya vanish the void and disappeared in the sea of the internet and headed for Paris air force base. Back in the void Aelita hugs her father." Aelita it really you I can't believe u did that's why do u go along with freeing Xana. "Dad he said he would torture my friends and it bad enough my so called sister killed Jeremy. And with him gone there was really no hope left. "Not really daughter we can escape the void just follow me." Franz and Aelita travel to the exit and found them self back on sector five. Just then five Mega tanks showed up and blasted Franz out of existence and Aelita was all alone she tried and fight back but she was taken out and all that who was alive was left on earth. Xana was nearly completed with his plan. Maya appeared on earth once again but with all her lyoko power she went into the airbase and took out every soldier. After word she took control of the missile silo and had 3 missile head for the factory and 2 for the school. "All is done master any future attempts to stop us are gone. " Muhahha there is no longer an us it only me from now on u was a use full pawn I must say that u are surely better then William my last slave. Just then Xana specter come out of Maya and took control of a newly formed robot body that the government made. He took more forms on to he was giant. As he slammed Maya to the floor he left as the missiles took off heading for the school and factory. Back at the school it was nearly 6am when everyone awoken to the sound of bombs going off the gang look at towards the factory for the sound was coming from. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd look as they see two missiles crashing down there was a major explosion."The supercomputer and everything is destroyed including Jeremy body that all some means no way for Aelita can return. Xana must of thought of everything and now he finally won" Yelled Ulrich. Just then Jim told everyone to enter the school basement for 2 missiles where headed for their school. Everyone ran inside in panic. The Gang held each other as they awaited there death. "It been great to be with u guys all these years you were my best friends and thought we been thru a lot I know it would come to an end well goodbye guys". Said yumi they all hugged and just then the first missile hit crashing down the roof which crushed everyone and the last one obliterate the entire school grounds . A sad indeed it was every last lyoko warrior killed everything that could have stood of Xana way was gone. As Xana Grew to giant he took over every board cast in the world and demand that complete surrender of earth and that they would make him supreme ruler if his demand won't met he drop 15 nukes on each corner of the world destroying life as we know it. Just then he created a horde of monsters to take over the world and kill any resistance that stood in his way. Back at the air base Maya awoken and escaped the monsters she was too weak to fight. She had to return to lyoko and somehow access the data from sector that was use to kill Xana. Once she did that she would return to earth infected with the virus and kill Xana. But since the only super computer in France was gone she had to leave. Maya thought to herself." That Ass hole use me just to escape and rule the world he didn't need me for long I fell so bad for killing everyone if only I could bring them back but I can't. Get over it Maya u screwed up badly but there no time for regrets I have to fix this and set things right. Now how do me go-around getting into lyoko." Maya walk around thinking oh I got it she said."I hack the internet and open the access point and digital enter my body hope I can still shift into data otherwise there no hope left. The countdown began and a race for the end ticked away as maya race for the virus and Xana reign of the world as at hand. Author notes for the ending to book 1 will be in book 2 which will be out soon called codelyoko conspiracy the requiem of maya.


End file.
